Una familia de 10
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Inuyasha: Un contador, que mantiene una familia de buenos para nada. Kagome: Esposa de Inuyasha. La Distraida. Totosai: Padre de Inuyasha. El mantenido. Kikyo: Hemana de Kagome, la dramatica. Kanna: Hija de Kagome e Inuyasha, la fresa. Sango: Hija de Kikyo. La colaboradora. Kagura: La ahijada de Totosai. La india. Sesshomaru: El hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome. El rebelde.
1. Capítulo: Piloto

**Capítulo Piloto**

En una departamento de 80 hectáreas, 2 recamaras y un baño, un anciano de unos 70 años comiendo tamales (Totosai), y una mujer de unos 43 años de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate cociendo un servilletero (Aome), sentados en la sala viendo una novela.

Señor de la novela: "Alma Agripina, ahora que tu matrimonio con Víctor Ignacio ha sido anulado ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Señora de la novela: "Tengo que pensarlo Federico Fermín de Jesús"

Totosai: (Hablándole a la tele) No te cases con él, es un bueno para nada y además es un flojonáso.

Kagome: Totosai-sama, no le hable a la tele, no lo escucha.

Totosai: ¿Tu que sabes? (Hablándole a la tele) No te cases con ese mantenido y además es un flojonáso, y ser flojo es lo peor que hay en el mundo (Hablándole a Kagome) Oye Kagome, ¿No habrá un poquito más de atolito para sambutirme este tamalito?

Kagome: Sí.

Totosai: Genial. Pues tráeme un poquito.

Kagome: Esta en la cocina.

Totosai: Hasta, hasta allá…

Kagome: Sí.

Totosai: Hay que flojera, ya se me quitaron las ganas.

En ese momento entro un señor peli-plateado y ojos dorados entra al departamento.

¿?: Que barbaridad, que bruto, subir 7 pisos todos los días por que el elevador está descompuesto, un día me va a matar, te lo juro.

Kagome: Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Mal, muy mal, no sé por qué a mí siempre me va mal. Hoy en la mañana me quise ir al trabajo, no arranco el carro, la carcacha está descompuesta. Me subí a una pecera para ir al trabajo, y realmente era una pecera por qué apestaba a pescado allá adentro. Atravesamos reforma y nos paro una manifestación de Gais.

Totosai: No.

Inuyasha:…Estaban celebrando la nueva ley…Ya se pueden casar…Andaban bailando como mariposas monarcas allá en el paseo de la reforma. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo si entre ellos no se reproducen cada vez hay más?

Kagome: ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

Inuyasha: Pues me baje de la pecera y me puse a bailar con ellos allá en el paseo de la reforma.

Totosai: Ya decía yo que tu bigotito es pura ficha.

Inuyasha: Papá no digas burradas, lo hice para poder atravesar la marcha y pues meterme al metro y llegar a mí trabajo.

Totosai: Ahh.

Inuyasha: Mañana te enseño la "Ehh".

Totosai: "Ohh"

Inuyasha: "Uhh"

Totosai: "Ihh"

Inuyasha: YA, ya, ya. Llegue a la oficina había un casting de gordas para un comercial de fajas, me meto al elevador y 7 gordas se meten conmigo. Era un apretujadero aquello, me pusieron contra el tablero, me empujaron y yo creo que con la nariz apreté un botón y se paró el elevador (Hablándole a Kagome) tuvieron que venir los bomberos a rescatarme mi vida. Y para acabarla de amolar, cuando llegue a mi escritorio y allí estaba, mi jefe, el señor Taisho, con su cara de enojado para regañarme…

Kagome: Pues claro por qué llegaste tarde.

Inuyasha: No, porque se entero que nuestro hijo, Sesshomaru, está saliendo con su hija.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, nuestro hijo, hay que lindo, nuestro Sesshy, (Bailando) Ya tiene novia, ya tiene novia, o oh, sí.

Totosai: Ya era hora, por que llegue a pensar que era de los chavitos que comían consomé de murciélago.

Inuyasha: Pero que barbaros son los dos, no entienden nada. Sesshomaru, el hijo de un humilde contador, se hizo novio de la única hija de uno de los millonarios más grandes de este planeta. Esto va a ser un drama peor que María Isabel. ¿Y dónde está el baboso?

Kagome: Allí esta, pero no le digas así a tu papá.

Inuyasha: Estoy hablando del otro baboso, de tu hijo.

Kagome: Ahh, no sé, pero siéntate.

Inuyasha iba a sentarse pero se pico las pompas con las agujas de cocer.

Kagome: Hay mi amor perdóname. Pero dime que tiene de malo, que mi Sessho se halla enamorado de la hija de tu jefe. Recuerda que a nosotros nos paso lo mismo.

Inuyasha: Pero de que hablas mujer, si tu papá nunca fue mi jefe.

Kagome: ¿Ah, no? Hay mira que distraída, te confundí.

Inuyasha solo soltó un bufido molesto.

Kagome: ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

Inuyasha: Si quiero un tamalito rojo con pollito.

Kagome: No, no hay.

Inuyasha: Bueno, uno verde con puerquito.

Kagome: No tampoco.

Inuyasha: Bueno uno dulce con piñita.

Kagome: Es que ya no hay tamales.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pero si eran 7? Uno para cada uno de la familia ¿No?

Kagome: Sí, pero es que tu papá ya se los comió todos.

Inuyasha mira a su padre molesto.

Kagome: ¿Te preparo otra cosa de cenar?

Inuyasha: (Enojado) No, muchas gracias.

Totosai: Nuerita, lo que le ibas a preparar a mi hijo, prepáramelo a mí. Ya vez que lo que no quiere Juan, aquí esta boca de San Juan.

Inuyasha: Papá, tú no puedes comer así te vas a enfermar, además de que eres un abusivo…No te basta con estar aquí de gorrón. Me caíste hace un año en mi casa. Después de 40 y tantos años de no verte. Nos abandonaste a mi santa madre y a mí. Me acuerdo perfectamente el día que te fuiste de la casa, estaba cumpliendo 5 añitos, mi piñata era de Blue Demon, le dijiste a mi mamá "Vieja, ahorita vengo, voy por cigarros" y no regresaste nunca.

Totosai: Es que no había cigarros de mi marca…

Inuyasha soltó un bufido molesto.

Inuyasha: Además de cínico, eres un baquetón, flojonáso y mantenido. No te corro nada más porque ya estas grande.

Totosai: Grande el zócalo, yo soy mayor.

Inuyasha: Sí, eres el mayor descarado del mundo, no me alcanza el dinero papá. Traigo 7 tamales, son para cada uno de la familia y tú te comes lo de todos. Abusas porque eres un anciano.

Totosai: Sí hijo, tienes razón. Pero no habrá otro tamalito…

Inuyasha: NO PAPÁ. No hay tamalitos por Kami. Tú ya no puedes comer de la forma que comes. Ya se te acabo la flora intestinal, en la panza tienes pasto sintético de cancha llanera. Kagome, explícale a mi padre que si hay 7 tamales es uno para cada uno- Pero mientras más hablaba su papá se quedaba dormido- Que no puede estar come y come lo de los demás, que no me alcanza el dinero.

Kagome le señalo a su papá.

Inuyasha: Míralo, míralo. Nada más lo regaño y se queda dormido como diputado en cesión de la cámara. PAPÁ (Pegándole en la espalda).

Totosai: (Despertándose) ¿Ya vamos a cenar?

Inuyasha: (Agarrándose la cabeza) Oh Kami.

Kagome: Ya, ya, ya, ya, mejor vamos a ver la tele y así se te quita el coraje.

Inuyasha: Y ¿Dónde está el resto de los gorrones?…Digo de la familia.

Kagome: Ahorita las llamo (Gritando) FAMILIA, FAMILIA, YA LLEGO INUYASHA, VENGAN A SALUDARLO.

Pasan 10 segundos y nadie contesta.

Kagome: Familia, ya va a empezar Laura en América.

Luego 3 mujeres (Kanna, su hija, Kikyo, hermana de Kagome, y Sango, hija de Kikyo) llegan y se sientan en el mismo sillón de Inuyasha tirándolo.

Inuyasha: ¡Que familia!

…

Todos sentados viendo la tele.

Señora de la tele: "Señorita Laura, señorita Laura, mi marido me engaña con mi hermana, con mi tía, con mi prima y con mi mamá".

Laura: "Que pase el mil viejas".

Kanna: Esos nacos se pelean más fuerte que los porristas del América en el estadio Azteca.

Totosai: Hablando de golpes y de luchas viene a mi memoria en el año 64, cuando junto con mi amigo entrañable, El Santo, filmamos la película: "El Santo contra las momias anoréxicas de Guanajuato".

Inuyasha: Pero que hablador eres papá, quien te va a creer que fuiste artista nacional en la Época de Oro.

Totosai: Claro.

Inuyasha: Si en tú vida has dado golpe, yo vi esa película nunca salió, yo la vi.

Totosai: Yo era la tercera momia de izquierda a derecha, que tenía cara de perro mal parido.

Inuyasha: Ya quítate la máscara papá.

Totosai: No tengo mascara pues ponte una.

Kikyo: (Viendo la tele) Hay, este programa me recuerda a las peleas que tenía con mi marido, antes que me dejara por…Hay (Sacando unas pastillas)…Siento…Un aquel no saber de mi…

Kanna: Hay tía ya por fa, deja de llorar, ósea te juro y te prometo que no vale la pena llorar por un monito sin principios. Ósea helo.

Sango: Kanna, si mi papá nos dejo fue porque decidió cambiarle el sentido a su vida.

Kanna: Pues si que se lo mega cambio, eh.

Inuyasha: Sí, se lo cambio tanto que ya va en sentido contrario, ya le rechina la reversa.

Kagome: Mis razones tendría mi ex-cuñado para encontrar su verdadero yo, cambiando sus preferencias sexuales.

Kikyo: Ya, por favor, cállense todos, no necesito que me estén recordando que mi marido me dejo por un joven diseñador de modas.

Totosai: ¿Joven Diseñador de Modas? En mis tiempos les llamábamos jotos.

En canto escucho eso Inuyasha escupió el té que estaba tomando.

Kanna: Pues dirán lo que quieran, pero Jakotsu es muy buen diseñador, el otro día le compre un vestido súper quiut.

Kagome: Kanna, por favor, deja de clavarle el puñal a tu tía.

Inuyasha: No pues si él que le clavo él puñal fue su ex-marido.

Sango: Kanna, en vez de estar fregando a mi mamá, porque no mejor te pones a estudiar para que no vuelvas a reprobar TODAS las materias.

Kanna: Hay mira que buena idea, fíjate, eso voy a hacer para no acabar como tú, de ayudante de miss de kínder de gobierno toda la vida.

Sango: Ah, pero por lo menos yo trabajo.

Kanna: Pues claro primita. Las feas siempre tienen que trabajar.

Sango: Hay, Odiosa.

Kanna: Lucer.

Sango: Mocosa.

Kanna: Anoréxica.

Luego Sango le pegó en la cabeza a Kanna, y se empiezan a pegar las dos.

Kikyo: (Poniéndose entre las dos) Hay ya por favor, por caridad, YAAAA, siento que todo me da vueltas, deja en paz a tu primita.

Sango: Hay mamá, por favor deja de defender a esta niñita, imitación la niña del aro versión pirata. Bastante tengo con soportar todas tus depresiones, para que todavía la defiendas.

Kikyo: Ándale.

Sango: ¿Qué?

Kikyo: Nada más me faltaba que me embarres en la cara los cuidados que mala mente me das.

Sango: Pues si te cuido tan mal (Abrió su bolsa y saca MUCHAS medicinas) búscate otra que te de tus chochos para la tos, para el estomago, para las nauseas, y las gotitas que te pones para las bolsas que tienes bajo los ojos.

Kikyo: Hay un día te vas a quedar sin madre.

Inuyasha se levanta y va con Aome.

Inuyasha: Acompáñame a la cocina, porque esto está peor que los pleitos de Laura en América.

Totosai: Kanna, Oye mijita, tú crees que ese tal Jakotsu, me pudiera hacer un mameluco de esos sensualones, que despierten la lívido.

Kanna: Yo creo que sí.

Totosai: Es que tienen el cierre desde abajo y te llegan hasta por el cuello.

Kikyo: Me quiero morir.

…EN LA COCINA…

Inuyasha sacando un sobre amarillo.

Inuyasha: ten, esto es todo lo que sobro de la quincena.

Kagome: ¿Tan poquito?

Inuyasha: Sí, me están descontando el préstamo que pedí hace 6 meses. Además le pregunte a mi jefe si me iba a aumentar el sueldo como me lo había prometido la semana pasada, pero me mando al demonio por culpa de Sesshomaru. Si lo tuviera enfrente no paraba hasta dejarlo como pollo en puesto de mercado.

Totosai: (Entrando a la cocina) Alguien dijo pollo.

Inuyasha: NO.

Luego de que salió Totosai vuelven a platicar.

Inuyasha: Y ni trates de defender a tu hijo como siempre, Inu no Taisho-sama está furioso por lo de su hija, me dijo que le agradeciera que no me despedía por lo que hizo nuestro hijo. Y apropósito donde está.

Kagome: No lo sé. A lo mejor está con su nueva novia, ya ves que cambia de novia como cambia de camiseta, diciéndose cositas de amor. Ya sabes, como las que tú me decías en el Auto-cinéma.

Inuyasha: Pero de que estás hablando, si tú y yo nunca fuimos a un auto cinéma cuando éramos novios, yo ni carro tenía.

Kagome: ¿Ah, no? Hay mira que distraída te confundí.

Inuyasha suelta un bufido molesto.

Inuyasha: Te dije que me dejaras pegarle de chiquito. Más vale darle un buen golpe a tiempo.

Kagome: No, no, no, no. Yo creo que Sesshy ha recibido muchos golpes en su vida.

Inuyasha: Sí pero ninguno mío. Se pega solo, en todas partes, por salado que es.

Kagome: Ya no seas tan duro con él.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué no sea tan duro con él? Por su culpa no me dieron el aumento. No nos alcanza el dinero. Y para acabarla de amolar aparte de darle de tragar al gorrón de mi padre, tenemos que agregar a esculturales, a tu hermana Kikyo y a Sango.

Kagome: Siii, toda la familia junta ¿No es lindo?

Inuyasha: Que lindo ni que mi mamá en tanga de hilo dental, por Kami. No cabemos en la casa Kagome.

Totosai: ¿Ya esta lista la cena?

Inuyasha: No papá, no esta lista la cena, y mira ya bájale a la gorra, mira ¿Por qué mejor no te largas a tu sarcófago y me dejas de estarme enchichando?

Totosai: Es que nada más quiero un tamalito…

Inuyasha: No hay tamales…

Totosai: Hay de ceniza como no.

Inuyasha: No hay tamales, adiós papá, adiós papá. (Totosai afuera) ABANDONA CUNAS. (Dirigiéndose a Kagome) Me abandono cuando tenía 5 años.

Kagome: Hay mi amor.

Inuyasha: Kagome ya estoy harto de no tener privacidad.

Kagome: Sí hay privacidad.

Inuyasha: No, no hay.

Kagome: Que sí.

Inuyasha: Te voy a enseñar tu privacidad- Abre la puerta de la cocina- Mira tú privacidad.

Y enseguida Kikyo, Kanna, Sango y Totosai caen a la cocina cuando abrió la puerta.

Inuyasha: Se puede saber ¿Qué hacían detrás de la puerta? Fuera de aquí. Y todos a dormir- Se van a la sala, y Totosai agarra un huevo duro-Es hora que él dueño de la casa tome el control.

Kanna: ¿Del hogar?

Inuyasha: No, de la televisión.

Kanna: Oye ma, podemos hacer un reacomodo de cuartos, digo, entiendo tener que compartir con mi tía, pero con Sango.

Sango: Hay no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada al olor de tus patas.

Kanna: A patas te huele el hocico…

Kikyo: Ya niñas, parecen perros y gatos.

Kanna: En eso tienes razón…Gata.

Sango: Guacamaya.

Kanna: Zorra.

Sango: Mapacha.

Kanna: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Sango: Mapacha.

Kanna: ¿Cómo la de Big Brother?

Sango: Sí.

Kanna: Hay no, eso no se vale, tía, me dijo Mapacha.

Kikyo: Bueno ya vamos a dormirnos por caridad.

Kagome: ¿Nos vamos a acostar?

Inuyasha: No, voy a esperar a Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Bueno, pero no vayas a ser muy duro con él. Porque a pesar de ser un poco frío y no es muy atento con nosotros, pues es tu hijo, y puede que su falta de atención solo sea genética.

Inuyasha: Si, tienes razón, hasta en eso nos fregó mi papá.

Totosai, estaba dormido en el sillón con el huevo duro en una mano.

Kagome: Hay pobre de Totosai, se quedo dormido. Le voy a quitar su huevo.

Y Totosai se tapa su parte baja.

Kagome: (Dándole un beso a Inuyasha) Hasta mañana mi amor.

Inuyasha: Hasta mañana.

…A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Inuyasha amanece con su papá abrazado.

Kagome llega y lo despierta.

Kagome: Buenos días.

Inuyasha: (Separándose de su papá) ¿No llego a dormir Sesshomaru?

Kagome: No, no llego. FAMILIA YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO.

Todos se sientan y se ponen a comer, pero Kikyo estaba fodonga y despeinada.

Inuyasha: Caray, Kikyo, no deberías pararte así en las mañanas, pareces el clon de doña Florinda.

Kikyo: Ándale, búrlate, ensáñate conmigo. Porque soy una mujer. Que dejada y enferma.

Inuyasha: Perdóname cuñadita, pero un día te van a multa por contaminación visual.

Kikyo: Sí, ya lo sabía, todos los hombres son unas mulas, una porquería, son unos hijos de su…

Inuyasha: Hay te hablan papá.

Totosai: Y tu mamá también.

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Totosai: Nada, nada.

Inuyasha: Ven Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo en privado-Luego todos se paran- DIJE EN PRIVADO.

…EN LA COCINA…

Kagome: ¿Qué paso?

Inuyasha: Kagome, no es posible que sigamos viviendo de esta manera, ya no cabemos somos muchos. Yo creo que si los llevamos a todos de día de campo a la zona del silencio allí en Chihuahua y los dejamos perdidos en el desierto, no sabrían como regresar.

Kagome: No, ya los abandonaste una vez en las grutas de Cacahuamilpa y no funciono. Además somos una familia unida y debemos de estar unidos.

Inuyasha: Sí, pero una cosas es estar unidos, y otra es vivir uno encima del otro.

Luego aparece una mujer detrás de ellos.

¿?: ¿Cómo va a querer sus huevos fritos, patrón?

Inuyasha: Pues volteados. HAAAAAAAA ¿De dónde salió la hija del diablo?

Kagome: Ella es Kagura, es la ahijada de tu padre.

Inuyasha: ¿Ahijada de mi papá?

Kagome: Sí. Acaba de llegar de su pueblo, y se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros.

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Kagome: Sí, ella puede ayudarnos a cuidar a tú papá…

Inuyasha: No, no, perdóname, pero de ninguna manera, no cabe una sola persona más aquí.

Kagura: Mire patrón, le prepare unos huevitos rancheros, con tocino, cilantrito, chilito y así como lo preparan en su pueblo.

Inuyasha: Bueno huele bien (Susurrándole a Kagome) Y si cambiamos a esta Kagura por Kanna y Kikyo.

Kagome: No son estampitas del mundial.

Inuyasha: Me los voy a comer antes de que aparezca él chupa cabras de mi padre. Bueno pero te advierto que no tengo dinero para pagarte, pero puedes comerte lo que el Troglodita de mi papá nos deje.

Kagura: Gracias patrón.

Inuyasha: No me digas patrón.

…EN LA SALA…

Un muchacho guapo (guapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiimooooooooooo) de cabello plateado y medio rebelde, entra a la casa.

¿?: Hola ¿Cómo están?

Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina.

Inuyasha: Aquí estas muchacho del demonio.

¿?: Papá.

Lo iba a abrazar pero lo piso, con intención.

Inuyasha: Auch, que bruto eres.

¿?: Perdón no tengo la culpa de calzar tan grande.

Inuyasha: (Agarrándolo del saco) Dime Sesshomaru ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió hacerte novio de la hija de mi jefe?

Sesshomaru: Pues la conocí hace 3 meses. El día que te pase a dejar el saco que me pediste. En el elevador de tu oficina. Bueno ella entro al elevador, porque venía de ver a su papá, que la regaño por que la expulsaron del colegio por qué reprobó todas las materias.

Inuyasha: ¿Y?

Sesshomaru: Pues no se qué botón apretó ella que sonó un timbre y se paró el elevador. Y le pregunte ¿Estudias o trabajas? Y ella dijo que estudiaba. Y me dijo que estudiaba, y le dije era muy guapa y le pregunte que si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que si, ¿Tú crees?

Luego Inuyasha lo toma de la camisa y lo jaló.

Inuyasha: Mira hijo, está bien que quieras novia, que le digas cosas, y luego las dejes, pero ¿Por qué con la hija de mi jefe?

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes ya no es mi novia.

Inuyasha: ¿Ya no? Gracias a Kami.

Sesshomaru: Digo ya no somos novios por que nos casamos ayer.

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Sesshomaru: Que nos casamos.

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Sesshomaru: QUE NOS CASAMOS, sordo.

Kagome: Por fin, pensé que nunca pasaría, Sesshomaru se caso.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió casarte?

Sesshomaru: (Bromeando) Pues me dije a mi mismo, mi mismo pregúntale a Rin si quiere ser tu esposa, y me dijo que sí.

Inuyasha: Kami, ¿Y dónde está la chica?

Sesshomaru: Afuera en las escaleras esperándome.

Inuyasha: ¿Está allá afuera?

Kagome: (Abriendo la casa) Pásale hija, pásale.

Rin: Señora.

Kagome: No, no, nada, pásale, pásale.

Rin: Señor perdóneme- Pero cuando lo abrazó no se fija y lo pisa.

Inuyasha: Ayyyyyyy.

Rin: Perdón.

Inuyasha: No cabe duda de que son tal para cual.

Kagome: Mira hija, ella es Kikyo, mi hermana; ella es Kanna mi, hija; ella es Sango, la hija de Kikyo; ese ruco del fondo es Totosai-sama, el papá de Inuyasha; ella es Kagura, es la ahijada de Totosai; el es Inuyasha, tú suegro; y yo soy Kagome tú suegra.

Rin: ¿Y entonces yo que vengo siendo?

Kagome: Pues mi nuera, mijita.

Inuyasha: Y se puede saber, par de atolondrados ¿Dónde se casaron?

Rin: Pues estábamos en la villa, y nos estábamos tomando un café. Cuando se nos acerco un cura y nos dijo que había una promoción que si nos queríamos casar. Yo sí quería, pero Sesshomaru andaba de necio y necio que no, entonces me puse a llorar y entonces acepto. Y como yo no puede tomar, cuando termino la boda fuimos a celebrar con agua de Jamaica, porque es mi agua favorita.

Inuyasha: ¿Y dónde piensan vivir?

Kagome: Aquí…

Inuyasha. Aquí de ninguna manera, aquí no se puede vivir más, ya somos demasiados, aquí solo tenemos 2 recamaras y un baño. Ya no cabemos, con Kagura ya somos 8 y si Rin se queda ya somos 9. No cabemos.

Sesshomaru: No, 10.

Inuyasha: No, 9.

Sesshomaru: No, 10.

Inuyasha: No, 9.

Sesshomaru: No, 10. Por eso nos casamos. Vas a ser abuelo.

Inuyasha: Yo lo mató.

Y se puso a corretear a su hijo, y él otro solo se burlaba de él, porque no lo alcanzaba.


	2. ¿Tu hijo o tu empleo?

Tu hijo o tu empleo

Capítulo 2

Todas las mujeres agarran a Inuyasha, quien veía furioso a Rin y a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Haber, ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con este par de tarugos? Se fueron a casarse a lo baboso a la villita a brindar con agua de Jamaica y van a tener un niño. Mírenlos, parecen conejos lampareados.

Kagome: Mira, he estado pensando mucho y yo creo que si ponemos un sofá cama en la sala y le unas sabanas aquí que dividan, pues entonces los chicos podrían tener su alcoba nupcial.

Inuyasha: (Agarrado por Kikyo) Si, hasta con espejo y todo ¿No? Kagome ¿Qué no entiendes nada? ¿No entiendes…? Bueno por qué no puedo mover. Kikyo, suéltame, suéltame. ¿Qué parte de "No cabemos en esta casa" no entiendes Kagome? Los atolondrados estos no pueden vivir aquí. Así es que ustedes dos, van a tener que buscar donde quedarse o van a tener que ir…Mira con tu papá Rin. Allí hay espacio en su Mansión de las Lomas.

Rin: Lo que pasa señor es que cuando mi papá supo que nos habíamos casado me dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de mí ¿Usted cree?

Inuyasha: Pues ahorita mismo voy a casa de Inu No Taisho, voy a decirle que él tiene que encargarse de ustedes, de darles un techo, y de darle un trabajo a Sesshomaru. Por qué él es rico y yo soy pobre, aquí no tenemos más que 2 recamaras y un baño. No cabemos.

Se sale del departamento, mientras todos tratan de detenerlo.

Kagome: INUYASHA VAS DE BATA Y PANTUFLAS.

Kanna: Con esa facha ¿Qué camión le va a querer hacer la parada? Que oso.

Kagome: Hay ya sácate esa papa de la boca.

…6 HORAS DESPUÉS…

Suena el timbre Kagura abre y es Inuyasha todo lastimado.

Kagome: Hay Inuyasha ¿Qué te paso? Mira nada más como vienes.

Inuyasha: Es que fui a la casa del Padre de Rin. Y me desconocieron los perros.

Rin: ¿Ya había ido usted antes?

Inuyasha: No. Yo creo que por eso me desconocieron (Sentándose) Los guaruras de tú casa no me dejaron entrar y luego tú padre por él inter-phone me mando al diablo y dijo que no quería saber nada de ustedes 2, y que tú estabas desheredada para toda tu vida.

Rin: (Llorando) No sé por qué mi papá me trata como si fuera una tonta.

Sesshomaru: NOO.

Kanna: Hay mira que coincidencia, eso mismo yo pienso de Sango.

Sango: Pues eres perfectamente correspondida. Bruja.

Kanna: Lagartija.

Sango: Cara de sapo.

Kanna: Cara de…

Inuyasha: Ya, ya, niñas, luego se dicen sus verdades. Haber, Kagome, he estado pensando, ya que el papá de Rin no va a ayudarlos. Bueno pues he decidido que se queden a vivir aquí con nosotros.

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiii.

Inuyasha: Pero con una condición. Tienen que casarse por lo civil, porque esa boda con agüita de Jamaica en la Villa no creo que sea legal.

Sesshomaru y Rin: Gracias papá.

Los dos corren a abrazarlo pero por accidente (excepto Sesshomaru) lo pisan.

…RATO DÉSPUES…

Kagome estaba curando las heridas de Inuyasha en su habitación.

Inuyasha: Épale, Épale, mi-arde, mi-arde, mi-arde.

Kagome: Es que mira nada más como te dejo el perro guardián de Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha: Perros, perros, eran seis, más bravos que los macheteros de Atenco, pero sin machete.

Kagome: ¿Pues qué raza eran?

Inuyasha: Chihuahueños.

Kagome: ¿Chihuahueños?

Inuyasha: Pero con unos colmillotes. Parecían pirañas. Yo no sé por qué a mí siempre me va mal, aparte de que quede todo mordisqueado, vamos a ser abuelos.

Kagome: Hay sí, pero que cosa más linda.

Inuyasha: Que lindo ni que la Tigresa en bikini. Kagome, Sesshomaru y Rin son unos inmaduros, no están preparados para ser padres. Sesshomaru es muy descuidado, cuando le cambie el pañal al bebe le va a poner el pañal en la cara, va a parecer luchador.

Totosai: (Entrando a la habitación) Kagome.

Kagome: Mande.

Totosai: Todavía vas a tardar mucho curando al pobre de mi hijo que fue tremendamente agredido por unos fieros perros Chihuahueños. (Riéndose) De que hay perdedores, hay perdedores hijo.

Inuyasha: Sí ríete, ríete, ya me gustaría verte enfrentarte a esos bravos perros que estaban llenos de esteroides.

Kagome: ¿Y cómo sabes que consumían esteroides?

Inuyasha: Por que daban unos brincotes, (Enseñándole la manga) mira como me dejaron la manga de defenderme…Óyeme, ¿Y tú cómo sabes qué eran Chihuahueños?

Totosai: Me lo dijo Rin.

Inuyasha: Aparte de mensa, chismosa nos salió la niña.

Kagome: Totosai, mire por qué no mejor le dice a su ahijada Kagura que si le prepare algo, mientras yo lo coso (Sacando una aguja).

Inuyasha: ¿Me vas a cocer con esa aguja de hierro las heridas?

Kagome: No, los pantalones. Quítatelos. (Diciéndole a Totosai) Ándele, vaya a decirle a Kagura que le prepare algo de comer.

Totosai: Genial. Hijo voy a comer algo por que las tripas me están gruñendo como perros Chihuahueños.

Inuyasha: PERO CON UNOS COLMILLOTES.

Kagome: Cálmate Inuyasha. Se te va a derramar la bilis.

Inuyasha: ¿Y cómo me voy a calmar? Si mi papá lo único que hace es comer, dormir, ver la tele o ver la manera de cómo fregarme. Y hablando de fregar, que fregaos vamos a hacer con esos dos (Saliendo del cuarto) Sesshomaru, Rin, Vengan aquí.

Sesshomaru y Rin llegan, pero Rin se tapa los ojos y voltea la cara.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Sesshomaru le avienta una almohada en los bajo, pero con fuerza.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué haces?

Sesshomaru: Papá, los calzones.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué tienen?- Y se da cuenta de que estaba en calzones, y por eso Rin se volteo- Hay, perdóname mijita (Poniéndose una bata) ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Rin: Estábamos jugando gato ¿Usted cree?

Inuyasha: Ha, estaban jugando gato.

Sesshomaru: (Bromeando) Sí, Rin es muy buena, y no le he podido ganar.

Rin: Pero si se aplica, a lo mejor y un día me gana ¿No cree?

Inuyasha: Ya, por Kami. Sesshomaru, ahorita mismo te me largas a comprar el periódico. Haber, no tengo más que uno de a doscientos (Le da el billete) Y te pones a buscar empleo.

Sesshomaru: (Bromeando) ¿Dónde?

Inuyasha: En el periódico.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cuál?

Inuyasha: El que vas a comprar.

Sesshomaru: ¿A qué hora?

Inuyasha: (Revisando su reloj) Pues dentro de dos minutos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y con qué?

Inuyasha: Con el dinero que te di.

Sesshomaru: ¿Cuál?

Inuyasha: EL QUE TIENES EN LA MANO. POR KAMI, NO TE HAGAS EL CHISTOSO.

Kagome: Sesshy, por favor, no hagas enojar a tu padre, y sé que es divertido pero este no es el momento. Ya ves como te quería matar cuando le dijiste que iba a ser abuelo.

Sesshomaru: Pero el ruco no me alcanzo…

Inuyasha: Vayan a comprar ese periódico, antes de que me desquite con ustedes por las mordiditas que me dieron los perros guardianes de la casa de tú papá.

S, R: Jajaja, sí, los Chihuahueños.

Inuyasha: (Aventándoles una almohada) Fuera de aquí, largo, largo.

Kanna: (Entrando a la habitación) Jefe, te llama el papá de Rin.

Inuyasha: Me llama el papá de Rin.

Kanna: Sí, a ver, ¿Qué parte de "Te llama el papá de Rin" no entendiste?

Inuyasha: A ver dame ese teléfono.

Kanna: ¿Qué querrá el ruco?

Kagome: De seguro ya se le paso el coraje, por la boda de Sesshomaru y Rin. Y llama para que los muchachos vayan a verlo, les regale una casa, y un viaje de bodas a Venecia.

Kanna: ¿Tú crees?

Kagome: Segura.

Inuyasha estaba con el teléfono en la mano, con cara de espantado.

Kagome: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

Inuyasha: Que si no está Rin de regreso en su casa en menos de 24 horas, denuncia a Sesshomaru por secuestro y violación; a Rin la mete a un convento, y a mí me despide sin liquidación por cómplice de rapto.

Kanna: Allí está tu viaje a Venecia, eh ma.

…HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA SALA DEL DEPARTAMENTO…

Inuyasha: No puede ser, se fueron hace 4 horas por un triste periódico al puesto de la esquina, y no han regresado.

Sango: A lo mejor se volvieron a perder. Ya ven como que Sesshomaru, no es el más vivo de la casa.

Kanna: Oye que te pasa. No porque mi hermano sea distraído, embarace a la hija del jefe de mi papá, y se pierda hasta en esta casa buscando el baño digas que es un bobo. No, si es un bobo.

Kagome: Alguien debería ir a buscarlos.

Totosai: Zafo.

Kanna: Zafo.

Sango: Zafo.

Kagura: No pus yo también safu.

Kikyo: (Acostada en el sillón) Ay no, a mi ni me miren, porque en este momento estoy sintiendo un ardor como de punzada. Si saben ¿No? Un aquel no saber de mi. Hija, pásame mis medicinas- Pero la medicinas estaban frente a ella.

Inuyasha: Pero Kikyo, si están enfrente de ti ¿Por qué no las agarras tú?

Kikyo: Si pudiera, las agarraría. Pero no puedo-Sango hasta en la boca le daba el vaso.

Kagome: Óyeme, Kikyo, por favor, no abuses de Sango, por lo menos agarra tu el vaso.

Kikyo: No me grites que siento muy feo aquí en mi corazón. Hay mi corazón ¿No me estará dando un infarto? No siento el brazo izquierdo.

Sango: Mamá ¿Qué te pasa?

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo que no lo sientes?

Cuando Kikyo se levanto la manga, tenía una liga en el brazo.

Kikyo: Perdón, es que se me olvido quitarme la liga después de la inyección- Inuyasha y Sango se alejan de ella- Bueno, pero nadie me atiende, me pudo haber dado gangrena.

Sango: Hay mamá, ya. No seas tan quejumbrosa.

Kikyo: Ándale, lo que me faltaba, que mi propia hija me echa en cara los cuidados que malamente me das.

Sango: ¡MALOS CUIDADOS MAMÁ! ¡SI ME LA PASO CUIDANDOTE! ¡NO TENGO VIDA SOCIAL! ¡NO TENGO AMIGOS! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA TENGO NOVIO!

Kanna: No tienes novio por cuidarla, y por la cara de simio rasurado que te cargas.

Sango: Hay bueno, tú no vendes piñas.

Las 3 se ponen a discutir.

Totosai: Bueno, bueno, bueno. El ambiente está muy tenso. Solo hay una solución.

Inuyasha: ¿Cuál?

Totosai: Comer.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué comer ni que comer? Papá, te la pasas tragando. Deja de pensar en comer de día y de noche. Ahora tenemos un grave problema. NO APARECE SESSHOMARU. NO APARECE RIN. Nadie se da cuenta de que no tenemos dinero- Pero todos estaban platicando- Que es un compromiso muy grande que nos puede demanda…- Luego voltea y ve que todos están platicando- LES ESTOY HABLANDO.

Sango: No te apures tío. Ya saben lo que dicen, "Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca"

Inuyasha: Pues si no me ahorca es por qué prefiere verme morir poquito a poco.

Kagome: No te apures, de seguro los muchachos fueron a dar un paseo por el parque para darnos besos, como tú y yo cuando éramos novios.

Inuyasha: Pero de que hablas mujer, si tú y yo nunca fuimos a un parque a besuquearnos, si yo soy alérgico a la popo que dejan los perros en los parques.

Kagome: ¿Nunca?

Inuyasha: Nunca…

Kagome: A pues entonces te confundí.

Luego alguien tocó el timbre la puerta. Kagome abre la puerta y entran Rin y Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Hola mami, ya llegamos viejo.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué no traes llaves?

Sesshomaru: (Enseñándoselas) Sí.

Inuyasha: ¿Entonces para que tocas si traes tus llaves?

Sesshomaru y Rin se regresan y Sesshomaru abre la puerta con sus llaves.

Sesshomaru: Hola mami, ya llegamos viejo.

Totosai: Genial.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde estaban?

Rin: Es que nos perdimos ¿Usted cree?

Inuyasha: ¿Se perdieron?- Los dos asienten- Como se van a perder si el puesto de periódicos está saliendo del edificio a la izquierda en la esquina.

Sesshomaru: Ahhh, es que nosotros salimos a la derecha, y ya cuando llegamos a la caseta de Cuernavaca nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos perdidos ¿Tú crees?

Rin: Y como no teníamos como regresar le preguntamos a un policía si nos podía ayudar ¿Usted cree?

Sesshomaru: Entonces me pidió mi credencial de elector y que se la enseño- Saca una tarjeta- Y que me dice Aquí está anotada tu dirección". Entonces le pedimos a un taxi que nos trajera y nos trajo ¿Tú crees?

Inuyasha: ¿Y con que pagaron el taxi que los trajo desde la caseta de Cuernavaca hasta acá?

Sesshomaru: Ahh, pus con los doscientos pesos que nos diste para comprar el periódico ¿Tú crees?

Totosai: Ojala que el niño que trae Rin allá adentro no traiga el mismo genoma que este par por qué… Uffffffff.

Inuyasha: Guardo la calma con ustedes porque tengo algo que decirles.

Sesshomaru: Sí, ya, ya lo sé pa… ¿Tenemos que regresar por el periódico?

Inuyasha: No, hombre.

Inuyasha: Hablo el papá de Rin, tu suegro.

Rin: ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Ya me perdono?

Inuyasha: ¿Te perdono? Dijo que tengo 24 horas para regresarte a tu casa o a este lo meten a la cárcel por violación y rapto, a ti te meten a un convento, y mi me quitan el trabajo.

Sesshomaru: Ah bueno. (Preocupado) ¿Regresarla?

Inuyasha: Regresarla.

Kanna: Bueno ¿Qué hay eco o qué?

Sesshomaru: Papá, pero es que eso no es justo. No puedes regresar a Rin a casa de su papá. Ella es mi esposa.

Inuyasha: Pues no estoy muy seguro mijito. Por qué esa boda en la villa brindando con agüita de Jamaica se me hace que es mas falsa que las bubis de Sabrina.

Rin: Pero voy a tener un hijo, de su hijo (Hablándole a su vientre) Hola hijo de su hijo.

Kagome: Inuyasha, estoy segura de que el papá de Rin solo está un poco ofuscado, ya verás que mañana estará de mejor humor.

Inuyasha: Kagome, ya no puedo poner en riesgo la estabilidad económica de esta familia, si me corre ¿De qué vamos a vivir?

Totosai: ¿Estabilidad? Dirás inestabilidad hijo, con lo que ganas ya no nos alcanza, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo tamales de reserva. Y eso calienta. Yo cómo como pajarito.

Inuyasha: Pero si tu comes todo el día.

Totosai: Así comen los pajaritos.

Inuyasha: Pero papá, eres un descarado, no te vasta de estar aquí de gorrón, y te pones a exigir comida, eres un abusivo.

Totosai: Ah, sí me hablas así, y me reclamas como siempre ¿Sabes qué? Yo me multiplico por 0, me voy.

Inuyasha: ¿Te vas?

Totosai: Me voy a la cocina, porque cada vez que me regañas me da unnnnn hammmmbre.

Inuyasha suelta un bufido molesto.

Kagome: Inuyasha ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir y mañana vemos como solucionamos el problema de los muchachos?

Inuyasha: Bueno. Vamos a dormir y mañana Kami dirá.

Kagome: Haber…Bueno las muchachas se quedan con la Tía Kikyo. Kagura en el cate de la cocina. Totosai-sama en el cate del pasillo. Y Sesshy, aquí en la sala con Rin, para que tengan su "Luna de Miel".

Inuyasha: ¡QUE LUNA DE MIEL NI QUE LA BODOQUITO EN CONCURSO DE CAMISETAS MOJADAS! ¡¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE, POR KAMI, MANDARLOS A DORMIR JUNTOS A ESTOS 2 AQUÍ?! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡RIN SE VA A DORMIR PERO CON LAS MUCHACHAS!

Sesshomaru: ¿Pero…pero por qué papá? Si ella es mi esposa (Abrazándola posesivamente) Además…Esta puede ser nuestra última noche juntos ¿No crees?

Inuyasha: No voy a permitir, mijito, que pasen la noche juntos hasta que no se casen por todas las de la ley, así es que Rin, Kikyo llévatela.

Rin: (Con la cabeza baja) Si señor. (Agarrada por Kikyo) Buenas noches, mi amado príncipe- Kikyo rota los ojos fastidiada.

Sesshomaru: Buenas noches…Mi amada…Principa.

Luego Kikyo se lleva a Rin.

Kagura: Uy, qui rumanticus, mi recuerdan a mi padrino despidiéndose de mí a 'ma.

Inuyasha: Óyeme papá, ¿Tú te despedías así de la mamá de la Kagura?

Totosai: Mira hijo, esa es una costumbre de allá, de A-Paseo El Grande, porque en el chico pasan sin saludar.

Kagura: Nu, yo ni mi acuerdo qui alguien li hablara así a mí a 'ma. (Luego hace un sonido como de vagón de tren) Uhhhhh, Uhhhhh, Uhhhhh.

Totosai: Mira ahijada, mejor por qué no mejor me haces unos huevitos revueltos… (Y así se la lleva a la cocina).

Sango: Que raro estuvo eso ¿No?

Kikyo: Hay hija no seas si sañosa, a lo mejor el abuelo nada más iba a comer a la casa de la mamá de Kagura.

Kanna: Ósea, hello, para mí que el rucs iba a casa de Kagura para comerse algo más que la pura comida.

Inuyasha: (Con cara de espanto) ¿Tú crees que se andaba almorzar a la mamá de Kagura?

Kagome: (Agarrándole la cara) Pues mira, como que ya te ando encontrando cierto parecido con Kagura.

Inuyasha: (Asustado) No la friegues, ¿Estamos emparentados con Frida Calo?

Sango: (Hablándole a Kanna) Órale con tu tía Kagura.

Kanna: La de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Y yo que culpa que el vejete se andará "Despidiendo" de la mamá de Kagura? A mí ni me metas.

…RATO DESPUÉS…

Kagome estaba tejiendo en su cuarto mientras Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama.

Kagome: ¿De verdad vas a llevar a Rin a su casa?

Inuyasha: No tengo otra opción Kagome. Imagínate como estará Inu No Taisho de enojado y preocupado. El tarado de tu hijo se la robo.

Kagome: Hay sí, al estilo Jalisco.

Inuyasha: Al estilo baboso ¿Cómo se puede robar a alguien a una muchacha sin no tienes casa, no tienes dinero y no tienes trabajo?

Kagome: Ni perrito que le ladre.

Inuyasha: No me hables de los perros porque tengo una rabia, y todavía no muevo los brazos.

Sango: ¡RIN Y SESSHOMARU SE ACABAN DE ESCAPAR!

Inuyasha: ¡¿Rin y Sesshomaru se acaban de escapar?!

Kanna: Bueno ¿Qué hay eco o qué onda? Los muy lucers dijeron que si no los iban a dejar vivir su amor morirían juntos y pasarían la eternidad como los monitos esos de la película del Di Carpio.

Sango: Di Caprio, ignorante, no Di Carpio, y la película se llama "Romeo y Julieta" y es de William Shakespeare.

Kanna: ¿Y ese en qué banda toca o qué?

Kagome: (Con voz cursi) Ahhhhhhh, Romeo y Julieta, que romántico, se van a matarse por su amo… (Preocupada) ¡¿SE VAN A MATAR?!

Inuyasha: Hay que encontrarlos, hay que buscarlos. Antes de que hagan una babosada.

Kanna: (Hablándole a Sango) ¿Tú que me ves, tarada?

Sango: Eso…Lo tarada ¿Cómo no sabes quien fue William Shakespeare?

Kanna: Ay, obvio sé.

Sango: ¿Así? ¿Quién fue Shakespeare?

Kanna: Pues el papá de Shekespirito.

…AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Sango estaba con Kikyo en la sala de la casa, y Sango dando vueltas por la casa.

Sango: (Preocupada) Hay, que barbaros, ya amaneció y aun no han regresado con Sesshomaru y Rin, ¿Les habrá pasado algo grave?

Kikyo: No, ¿Qué les va a pasar? Las malas noticias viajan rápido, como el colesterol en mis arterias.

Luego alguien entra a la casa, ese alguien era Kagome.

Sango: ¿Qué paso tía? ¿Los encontraron? ¿Están bien? ¿Les paso algo? Hay, no me digas que llegaron tarde y los encontraron todos despanzurrados en la estación de tren. Por favor tía…dime…

Kagome: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. CALLAAAAAAAATEEEEE. NO SEAS TAN DRAMATICA. YA TE PARECES A TU MADRE…

Kikyo: YO NO SOY DRAMATICA…

Totosai: (Irónico) Nooooooo. Si pareces periodista en elección, todo te incomoda.

Sango: ¿Pe-pero donde están los muchachos y mi tío Inuyasha?

Kagome: Hay, Inuyasha se quedo hablando con ellos allá abajo.

Kikyo: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

Kagome: Es que los encontramos en la delegación.

Todos: ¿En la delegación? ¿Pero por qué?

Totosai: Changos plataneros.

Kagome: La policía se los llevo cuando estaba amaneciendo.

Kanna: Hay, no me digan que los muy lucers se volvieron a perder.

Kagome: No. La policía los llevo a la delegación por que los encontró… "Despidiéndose" en el parque.

Kikyo: Ahhhhhhh, Se estaban… "Des…pidiendo".

Sango: ¿"Despidiéndose"?

Kanna: Hay primita pues que no ves la novela de las 10, ahí se la viven "Despidiéndose" a cada rato. Me caes que teta eres, eh.

Entran Inuyasha con Sesshomaru y Rin…

Inuyasha: Pasen, par de renacuajos.

Kanna: ¿Los agarraron cuchi-plancheando en el parque?

Sesshomaru: Sí.

Inuyasha: Estos dos estaban en la delegación por falta a la moral y…Promiscuidad en primer grado.

Totosai: Mira mijito, en primer grado, yo a tú edad, yo ya me había graduado del teatro con más de cinco vedes.

Inuyasha: Todos ustedes me van a volver loco. Y viendo como están las cosas entre Sesshomaru y Rin, como se ve que no los puedo separar (Tomando el teléfono) Lo siento mucho. Voy a hablar inmediatamente con tú padre.

El teléfono suena e Inuyasha contesta.

Inuyasha: Inu No Taisho…Si lo sé, son las 7 de la mañana, perdóneme…Si señor…Si su hija… ¿Qué si ya va para allá?…Mire señor, de eso quería hablarle justamente…Es que Rin se caso con mi hijo…Ahora ella es mi hija…Ya es parte de esta familia…Y yo los tengo que apoyar y…y no se la voy a llevar…Se va a quedar aquí conmigo…Lo siento mucho…Renuncio…Adiós…

Luego cuelga. Todos gritan de alegría.

Kagome: Hay mi amor…Felicidades…Mira como están de contentos. Yo también. Que felicidad ¿Qué te pasa?

Inuyasha: Acabo de quedarme sin trabajo mujer… ¿De qué vamos a vivir?

Kagome: Sí…pero tienes una linda familia…

Totosai: Hijo…Cuando haces esas cosas te juro que me dan ganas de pedir una prueba de ADN…Por que de veras no sé si eres o muy noble o muy "Conejo". Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora solo serán 5 comidas al día.

Inuyasha: Vete al diablo papá, por Kami…


End file.
